


Wait

by Yuaisa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: reversed hemospectrum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuaisa/pseuds/Yuaisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Politics was never meant for those flies with a lifespan that passes in the blink of an eye. The hemospectrum was in place for stability. Flipping a triangle on its tip is not stable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading a lot of reverse hemospectrum AU things and was inspired to make this little rant thing. This is from the POV of a would-be-heiress who has lived for a very long time, watching. And waiting.

I wait. At first it was hard, waiting. But with every passing sweep it gets easier and easier. They all die so quickly. They get older, weaker, and after twenty sweeps or so they’re dead or overthrown. Sometimes it doesn't even take that long anymore. At first there was a vote, but it didn't take long for that to dissolve. Politics has fallen back onto who has the army. I've watched the lowbloods attempt politics for five hundred sweeps and its almost comedic how badly they fare in it.  
Politics was never meant for those flies with a lifespan that passes in the blink of an eye. The hemospectrum was in place for stability. Flipping a triangle on its tip is not stable. For long enough to make my life so far look short the Hemospectrum has been in place, and Alternia was stable. Sure, rebellions rose up among those of low blood for a moment. But they lasted only a second and they all failed. It was only when she claimed power, then claimed change, that stability started to crumble. Change is not good for the world. It wasn't long before they rebelled against even her. I should have been next in line, but they had an army, and the only army I had was hers- who had lost and half betrayed anyway. Highbloods enjoyed their power, and lowbloods are easily bought. Where did your desire for equality get you, Feferi Pixies? What did you get from it?  
Dead. That's what you got. Dead.   
And what did the world get? Five hundred and fifty Sweeps of slowly rotting, mislabeled, change. But not any longer. Today, another puny emperor died. This one hardly lasted a sweep. He was killed by some hopeful or another, I've stopped keeping track of names. I have an army of my own, now, started deep and hidden under the sea, and webbed throughout the land of those of noble blood tired of this instability and oppression of those whose blood is royal. The dirtybloods seem to have forgotten that we are stronger, and older, and wiser than them. They have forgotten their place. Today, I intend to show it to them again and take back the throne that is rightfully mine, rid this world of the change it claims.   
And I won't fail.   
But even if, by chance, I do, It's of no matter. I have the time, the patience, to wait.


End file.
